


【笛万笛】AU二十题（18）

by Luci_ano



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_ano/pseuds/Luci_ano
Summary: 作为电影特效师的卢卡给了出差回家的伊万一个惊喜，或许…是两个？





	【笛万笛】AU二十题（18）

18  
电影特效师×公司CEO  
  
Lukita最喜欢的复联英雄是美队，四倍的力量，却偏偏有着金发美国甜心的笑容。他男友Ivan最喜欢的是钢铁侠，脱去成熟男人的正义和责任后那股随心所欲的孩子气。为了男友，卢卡还是去应聘了钢铁侠的特效团队。看完钢铁侠3点映一起回家的路上，在路上兴奋地跟伊万揭秘着电影场景的制作方法，当然，在保密协议允许的范围内，不像他未来的那个叫荷兰弟的小同事。  
  
“好厉害哦卢卡，但是你觉不觉得中间几个RDJ本人的片段有点怪怪的? 就是把自己关在地下室造铁甲那几段”[1]  
“哇，伊万你眼睛开过光吧，中间那几段的时候他摔伤脚踝了，那是个CG版的他”  
“现在的技术已经这么厉害了吗? 那去世的演员不是都可以重现银幕了吗?” 伊万觉得难以置信  
“是呀，理论上讲是可以的，先从以前的影像资料里采集他们的表情，然后建模做出多角度的脸部模型，再做出……好了我不能再说了”  
“那好吧，不管怎么说，钢铁侠比美队厉害多了”  
“我卢卡莫德里奇劝你谨言慎行，美队可攻可受，笑容甜美，钢铁侠怎么比得了”  
“你不懂铁人的好我不怪你，可是你这么尬吹美队我就看不下去了，形象单薄，老式zz宣传的产物，无聊”  
“oh come on 你这个铁吹，钢铁侠还不是沾了富二代的光，跟加拿大电鳗一样，堆钱堆到那份上连狗都能红” [2]  
  
工作繁忙的两人总是聚少离多，一起看过几场电影，打过几次游戏，伊万就又踏上了出差的飞机，一走就是整个五月。但这次他总觉得有什么地方不一样了，卢卡和他视频的时候一直心不在焉，每次伊万想要好好看看他的时候他却匆匆挂掉电话说要去工作了。卢卡确实每次都在工作室，可伊万明明记得卢卡最近没有接工作。甚至这次回家卢卡也没有去机场接他，伊万一个人提着行李忧心忡忡地回了家。  
  
"suprise!!" 伊万一推开家门，就看到了卢卡做好的晚餐和点好的蜡烛，还有卢卡送上的吻。软玉温香抱了满怀，总算能慰藉一下旅途的风尘。  
  
温暖暧昧的烛光里，伊万摇着酒杯假装漫不经心地问出了他一个月以来的疑问，“卢卡你最近有什么事情瞒着我吗”。卢卡噗嗤一下笑出声来，“我表现得这么明显吗？”。伊万一头雾水，“那你打算什么时候告诉我呀”  
  
卢卡扬起被酒精染红的小脸，“亲我一下我就告诉你”，眼中波光流转。有些人的娇俏就是浑然天成的吧? 伊万觉得胸腔中暖流涌动，他放下酒杯，越过桌子吻住了卢卡，思念许久的熟悉的香甜顷刻间溢满口腔。卢卡不假思索地回应，几秒过后两个人就躺倒在了沙发上。伊万含住卢卡丰润的下唇用舌尖细细描摹，睁开眼睛偷看他给卢卡带来的细微颤栗，烛光星星点点地落在卢卡身上，卢卡身体波动的线条像春潮一样独自起伏着，每当伊万的手指沿着他的身体慢慢下滑的时候，心里都升起一股难以名状的爱怜。夏夜的温度让两人的身体过早地灼热起来，卢卡自己脱掉了上衣露出胸前的一片雪白，勾住伊万的脖子又亲了上来。伊万无比熟练地拉开卢卡的皮带，卢卡双脚交替踢掉了缠绕在脚踝的裤子和袜子，双腿在沙发上舒展开来。伊万刚要将手向后探去，就听到卢卡微哼了一声，伸手在沙发缝里摸出了一个遥控器。  
  
投影仪的屏幕降落下来，启动时的黑色背光映出了两人交缠的身体。“卢卡，这是什么？”  
  
卢卡一根手指按在了伊万的嘴唇上，“sh...认真看，这就是我瞒着你的事”。屏幕上出现了卢卡的公寓，他们还没有同居时卢卡自己租的那个。然后是他们两个比现在年轻些的脸，片中的伊万说话时透着人尽皆知的紧张，“卢卡…你家好整洁啊”。伊万记得自己第一次到卢卡家的时候确实发出了这样的感慨。

“卢卡，我怎么不记得我第一次到你家的时候还拍视频了？”

“awww伊万…你不记得唐尼受伤之后我们怎么拍的钢铁侠3了吗”

“……” 伊万没想到有一天这招也会被用到自己身上来，还是用这种方式

“你这是什么表情，为了建模我可是翻遍了我们以前拍的视频” 卢卡神情里有些得意，他用指背轻轻划过伊万的脸颊，“你看你那时候多害羞啊，哪像现在这么没羞没臊”，伊万脸上微微发烫，不知道是因为卢卡的抚摸还是他这句话。他侧头含住卢卡不安分的手指，舌尖划过卢卡柔软的指腹。  
  
屏幕上的两个人像第一次那样吃了饭，拘谨地讲些不咸不淡的笑话，热烈地讨论了前一晚的球赛。观赏从前的自己未免过于羞耻了，伊万知道卢卡的记性好，但一字不差得记得每句对话？还是太惊人了。伊万像一只鸵鸟一样把头埋在卢卡的颈侧，听着自己讲出的那些自以为风趣的话，没眼看那时的自己。  
“卢卡，你知道我是什么星座的吗”  
“知道呀，双鱼座”  
“错了哦”  
“不可能，我记得你生日的”  
“是为你量身定做”  
  
Ughhhhhh...“卢卡我们能不能不看这个了” 伊万依旧埋着头，发出不想听土味情话的声音，卢卡却摸着伊万的头毛看得津津有味。伊万在卢卡脸颊上落下无数个吻，企图把他的注意力拉回到自己身上，卢卡侧过头去，在回吻的间隙戳戳伊万，“快看”。伊万看向屏幕，五年前的自己正屏住呼吸小心翼翼地解开卢卡胸前的扣子，仿佛在打开装满珍宝的盒盖。他当然还记得那天的心情，期待太久的事情终于成真，连手都不知道放在哪里才好。如今他的双手早已熟悉了卢卡身上每个敏感区，手掌覆上卢卡的乳尖，温柔的磨蹭让卢卡唇间漏出几声嘤咛。

 

“你这么多天不和我好好说话就是偷偷剪这个，嗯？”伊万手下变成了揉弄，卢卡难耐的扭动像只被人抱进怀里顺毛的粘人的猫，屏幕上的卢卡适时发出了一声呻吟，仿佛在配合现在的场景。伊万重新吻上了卢卡，不再是缱绻的亲热，而是强势的攻陷占有，他侵入卢卡的口腔，在他唇齿间动情缠吮，亲得卢卡口中津液都含不住，“伊万，你可没有以前乖了”，卢卡主动拽下了已经浸出水渍的底裤，在伊万的胯间挺动求欢。  
  
伊万分开他的腿，指尖轻易顶开了穴口，手指弯曲着做最后的检查。此时此刻的卢卡只想要赶紧全身心接纳他，他蜷起双腿把伊万勾近了几分，伊万抓住卢卡弯曲的腿，朝一只纤细的脚踝烙下轻吻，然后一路向上，在他毫无遮蔽的腿上留下湿滑的痕迹。唇舌掠过卢卡肌肉紧实的小腿，然后埋首在那片美丽的禁地里，蔓延的春潮在他刻意的舔舐下发出浪荡的声响，“伊万…伊万我要”，卢卡双眼朦胧地看着他。伊万用力将这个不断勾引自己的小妖精往怀里带紧了几分，不疾不徐地挺了进去，卢卡发出一声解脱的叹息。

  
可惜屏幕上的两人进展无比缓慢，到现在都没做完扩张，“你第一次的时候，连位置都找不准呢”，伊万红着脸堵上了卢卡的嘴，推高卢卡的腿大力挺动起来，每一下撞击都让卢卡承受不住地呜咽出声，“那我现在找准位置了吗”，卢卡咬住下唇，拿湿漉漉的眼睛望着伊万，点了点头，不意外地感受到了伊万更用力的顶弄，“当时要不是我先亲你，用手引导你，让你插进我屁股里……啊！别！伊万你慢一点……”。伊万低头狠狠吻住了卢卡的嘴唇，在意乱情迷的杂乱亲吻中闷声闷气地开口，“不许讲这个！”。卢卡躲开伊万铺天盖地的亲吻，侧头咬住伊万的耳垂，“别害羞嘛小伊万，你现在不是，嗯…技术很棒嘛”  
  
“卢卡！” 伊万把卢卡翻了个身，手掌重重拍上卢卡白嫩的臀肉，带出卢卡鼻音深重的呻吟，“卢卡你也变了不少啊，第一次的时候叫声都是小小的，比现在这么淫荡的叫声差远了”，卢卡听到这话后呻吟声一浪高过一浪，伊万听闻又是一巴掌，手掌下红肿的臀肉散发着诱人的热度，“掰开你的小屁股，伊万要操你了”，伊万声音有些沙哑。深陷情欲的卢卡听话地用手将臀肉分得更开，把伊万的坚硬又吞进了几分。卢卡不断绞紧的甬道让伊万全身酥麻，手指无规律的揉捏在卢卡皮肤上留下斑斑红痕，“啊…卢卡…你这里倒是一点没变，还是这么紧”  
  
伊万的每个字都在卢卡的理智上点着火，烧得他脑子里除了哭泣呻吟之外什么都不剩，伊万从后面抓住他的头发，强迫他抬起头看着屏幕，“剪片子的时候硬了好几次吧？就这么想看你自己被我操吗？” 卢卡的阴茎跳动着呼之欲出，他张开嘴不怎么温柔地咬住伊万的肩膀，疼痛让伊万加快了抽插的频率，手掌紧紧锁住卢卡的纤腰，深埋在卢卡体内的坚硬故意抵住那个微硬的凸起耸动胯部，泪水布满了卢卡潮红的脸，他足尖在沙发上胡乱蹬着，哭叫着射了出来，他紧紧抱住伊万，在他结实的怀抱中感受着一波又一波的快感。  
  
伊万温柔地拭去卢卡眼角的泪水，“那你喜欢那时候的我还是现在的我啊”  
  
“当然都喜欢。”卢卡听见自己这么说。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 确有此事，中间摔伤脚踝然后有几段是CG的  
> [2] 刷榜女孩坚持不懈，最后三进三出，可笑死我了


End file.
